My Speculation
by HR always live on
Summary: My ideas for what could happen starting off at the end of episode 10:1 so spoilers up until there. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_From the end of 10:1, my ideas. Very HR centric but I'm not using any spoilers, just thoughts from my head._

* * *

><p>A few nights had come and gone once Harry had told Ruth about Elena and Sasha. She hadn't exactly avoided Harry but she had made damn sure that whenever she spoke to him, someone else was in earshot so he wouldn't say either too much or things she didn't want to know. This was the night that something was going to have to be said though. Both herself and Harry were working on the grid, everyone else having gone home from the hard days work. Ruth drew a deep breath and got up, going through into Harry's office. She saw him looking at that old photograph of Elena again. He tried to hide it when she came in, but she knew.<p>

"I've had a thought," Ruth said, choosing not to comment on the photograph for the moment. "I have no proof whatsoever but to me it's the only thing that makes sense about all this. But before I discuss it with you, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Harry said, waiting for her to continue.

"Are you still in love with Elena Gavrik?" Ruth looked him straight in the eye wanting to know if he was lying to her. He paused for a few seconds before replying but it felt like an eternity to her.

"No," he said quietly. "I do feel… regret and guilt about how she's had to live her life over the past thirty years. Hiding what she did. Because the majority of it was my fault. But no, I am not in love with her."

Ruth nodded and changed the subject slightly. "Who apart from you had your security codes? Everything they would need to impersonate you."

"No one," Harry said instantly. He had spent the past few days thinking over the same thing so he didn't need to give it any more thought.

"Who could get hold of them?"

"No idea. Which gives us a slight problem. Some computer genius I would guess. And I'm almost positive you could get them if you put your mind to it. Anyway, what was your idea?"

"I was looking at it from the other perspective," Ruth said slowly. "Who would benefit from you being set up like this? Who wants to see you dead? And I could only think of one person with the motive and the ability to set you up in a situation like this."

"You're talking about Gavrik, aren't you," Harry said after a moments pause. "He wouldn't be able to get hold of my security codes. I know he wouldn't."

"Yes, but he could have if Elena told him how she used to contact you herself," Ruth suggested, wondering if maybe she'd pushed too far.

"If Gavrik had found out she was a Western spy, he wouldn't have let her live to see daylight," Harry said simply. "He would have considered it the deepest betrayal, both of him and of Russia. He would have thought it much worse than her simply having an affair."

"Hmm," Ruth said quietly. Harry wondered for a moment whether she was being patronising but could see she was deep in thought. "It was just a suggestion. Do you think Sasha Gavrik will kill you?"

"I think he doesn't want to but he will when his patience runs out and I am no longer useful to him," Harry said. "There's nothing I can do on that score anyway. I won't do anything that will harm him."

"Even if it means he kills you?" Ruth asked, trying to ignore the way her heart froze at those words.

"His life was a confusing mess before he was even born," Harry said. "Its my fault, so yes. Even if it means that he'll kill me." Ruth sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm going home," she said, getting up from her seat. She thought about saying something else but eventually decided against it. Harry nodded and watched her leave. When the grid was empty he poured himself a generous helping of single malt whisky. After the week he'd had, he felt he deserved it.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully I'll get the next chapter written and posted soon. Please review!<em> 


	2. Chapter 2

_This is basically my rambling. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing a lot for Nanowrimo this November. I hope it still makes sense and is in character..._

* * *

><p>There were not many people watching on this operation at the moment. Dimitri and Callum were on Gavrik's tail, making sure that he went no where near the opera house, where the meeting between Elena and Harry was shortly going to be taking place. Tariq was running all the CCTV within a mile radius of the meet while Ruth was overseeing the operation from the grid. Harry had insisted that she listen in on the conversation. The only member of the team allowed to do so. She felt very uncomfortable but she had to admit that her curiosity was burning through every other emotion she might have felt.<p>

"She's here," Tariq said, bringing Ruth out of her thoughts. She watched the CCTV carefully as Elena stepped out of her black taxi and walked into the Opera house, to all appearances, without a care in the world. Ruth could tell that she had been doing this for a long time. Spying. The way she held herself, as if all the time she knew she could be being watched and surveyed. Ten minutes after she had vanished inside, Harry appeared on the scene.

"Delta two, what's the status of the target?" Ruth asked Dimitri.

"He's still in his meeting," Dimitri said as he watched Gavrik through his binoculars. "It looks like he's going to be a while here."

"Good," Ruth said under her breath. "Okay, Alpha one, its all clear go ahead." She watched on the screen as Harry promptly vanished into the Opera House. All she had to rely on now was her ear piece and it was slightly annoying not to be able to see. "Tariq, keep an eye out for anyone who could be a Russian tail. I want to know the second anyone starts acting suspiciously."

"Good to know you're watching out for me," Harry's voice said. In spite of the tense situation she could hear his smile, mirroring hers. Ruth made sure that Tariq was watching the streets like a hawk before she settled down and started listening to the conversation.

"So what was so important that you decided to meet with me for the first time in 27 years?" Elena said in the practised tone of one trying to hide the importance of a conversation.

"I believe that someone is impersonating me, trying to get information from you. Have you had any contact from anyone recently?"

"Why would they do that?" Elena said slowly.

"Either to get information about your husband or to frame me. Or possibly both," Harry replied. "Have you had any contact?" he repeated.

"About six weeks ago," Elena said. "It was implied that when Gavrik and I came to London you would want to meet to get some more information from me."

"That's not true," Harry said. "I haven't contacted you since 84 and I planned to keep it that way."

"And yet, here you are," Elena said. There was a tense silence that even Ruth could hear over her ear piece.

"Are you aware that your son is trying to kill me?" Harry said. "Because he believes that I am still running you.

"My son," Elena said with emphasis. "That's a convenient way of looking at it."

"You know what I meant," Harry said.

"Yes I think I do," Elena said. Ruth looked at the screen, wishing she could see Harry's face. And then she started to panic. Sasha Gavrik had appeared and he looked on a tear. He was heading towards the Opera house and he looked unstoppable.

"Harry get out of there now," Ruth said immediately. "Sasha's appeared and he does not look friendly."

"I have to go," Harry said to Elena quickly. "We can't meet or contact each other again, its too risky."

"Or…?" Elena asked as Harry got up.

"Or there is a very good chance that our son will shoot me. Goodbye Elena," Harry said. He quickly left before Sasha could get close to him, using the back exit to leave the Opera house. He had spent the night before studying the floor plans.

He was about ten paces from the exit when he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel against the back of his head. He froze.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you to leave my mother alone," Sasha's Russian accent said from behind him.

"I know," Harry said," his brain running overtime. He knew that Ruth would be able to hear this conversation but back up was limited, due to the necessary secrecy of this visit.

"I told you that if you did not break of all contact I would kill you."

"I am not running your mother as a spy," Harry said quietly. "This will be the last time I will ever see her and I will not contact her again. Before today I hadn't spoken or written to her since 84."

"I don't believe you," Sasha said. "Why are you here then? If you are no longer using Elena as a western spy?"

"Because someone is setting me up," Harry said firmly. He felt the cold metal of the gun leave his head for a second and took the opportunity to slowly turn around to face his son. The gun was still pointing at him but with a slight distance between them now. "And in setting me up, they are putting your mother in incredible danger," Harry said. "Killing me will not eradicate the problem, I promise you that."

"Maybe you're only saying whatever you can in the hopes that I don't shoot you," Sasha said coldly.

"Why would I get back in touch with Elena?" Harry stopped speaking to him because something had occurred to him. He was going to add, what could he hope to gain. His impersonator wanted more information on Gavrik. Harry knew a great deal about the Russian minister, but maybe he was up to more now than he would want publicised. And someone was trying to get the information from Elena.

"If you see her again, I will kill you," Sasha said. "Last warning." In the blink of an eye Sasha Gavrik vanished from sight. Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ruth's worried voice came through to him.

"Yes I'm fine," he said, slightly breathless. "Don't worry." Ruth closed her eyes in relief as Tariq watched Harry leave on the CCTV. That had been so close. She had argued for there to be extra people on standby in case anything like this happened but Harry had refused point blank. And she knew why. In situations like this, the suspect could often end up shot at the very least, more usually dead and Harry didn't want that. She could see why but knew this was going to be tricky. The fact that his son worked for FSB was the worst possible situation for everyone involved.

"Ruth are you alright?" Erin said as she walked across the grid.

"I'm fine," Ruth said nodding with the ghost of a smile on her face. Erin watched her for a second and then seemed to think that arguing further wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"You weren't worried were you?" Harry said once he had got into a taxi and heading straight back to the grid.

"Well, if you weren't worried than you're more stupid than I gave you credit for," Ruth said quietly. He laughed lightly but she knew it was the result of the tension and the pressure he was under. "I need to talk to you when I get back to Thames House," Harry added.

"Okay," Ruth said. She pulled the headset away and took in a deep breath to calm her shaky nerves. She didn't really feel calm until he'd reappeared on the grid in one piece. He gave her a look and she quickly followed him through to his office.

* * *

><p><em>I dont really know where to go from here so it might be a while before I update. Please review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

"That could have gone better then?" Ruth said to start the conversation, sitting opposite Harry.

"Yes," Harry said briefly. He poured himself a whisky, ignoring the early time of the day.

"Does Sasha know that Gavrik isn't his father?" Ruth said quietly.

"I highly doubt it." Harry poured himself another generous helping and took a smaller sip this time. "If he knew I was his father, I expect I'd already be dead. I thought he'd kill me this time if he caught me. I did have a thought though, while talking to him." Ruth nodded and he continued. "This could have happened at any time within the past few years and it hasn't. I am wondering if Gavrik has got himself into something serious that he wouldn't want known. I want you to dig up as much as you can about him and his current negotiations, publicised and secret. Please."

"Of course I will," Ruth said. She looked at his face and was worried about him. He looked completely drained. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said sighing. "I just wish this wasn't so messy, that's all."

"I'll get right on that research for you," Ruth said after a moments pause. She wanted to say something else. She wanted to say something to lighten the dead weight inside her chest. But she couldn't find the words. So after a long silence she got up and left Harry to it. She got to the door and then looked back at Harry, words still failing her.

"Anything else Ruth?" Harry said in a quiet voice, looking at her quizzically.

"No," Ruth said after a pause. "Nothing." She left and he watched her go, wondering what it was that she had wanted to say. He considered it for a few moments until his phone started ringing. "Home Secretary," he said as he answered it.

* * *

><p>For the past four days Ruth had been looking up all the intel she could find on Ilya Gavrick. Calling in every favour she was owed and then some. She couldn't find a trace of anything that they weren't already aware of. Not even a sniff of anything that wasn't legitimate. Ruth had been formulating a theory, which she thought more likely hour by hour, but she had no proof and even after all her extensive searching she couldn't find anything to back her up. She decided to spend the rest of the day looking for evidence then confronting Harry, even if she had nothing to confirm her suspicions.<p>

As usual they were the last two on the grid, no one else being as worried as they were about this threatening situation. Ruth had no papers to gather and she felt very empty handed as she knocked on Harry's office door.

"Oh God, what's wrong?" Harry said in a grave voice in response to her doing the unthinkable. Namely knocking.

"I can't find anything," Ruth said sitting down. "Nothing new anyway." Harry sighed and leant back in his chair. "I want to talk to you but I want you to let me finish without interrupting."

"This sounds worrying," Harry said.

"Please," Ruth said. Harry nodded and let her continue. "I think that Elena and Gavrik are working together to get rid of you."

"But…"

"Please…" Ruth said. "Hear me out. This all seems a bit convenient if you're Ilya Gavrik. I think he found out that Sasha is your son. He either found out of Elena told him. And I think the basics of this scheme is that they're working together to try and get Sasha to kill you. To me it seems like the perfect revenge on you."

"He would have killed her," Harry said when Ruth had finished.

"I don't think so," Ruth said. "I think he's more devious than that. He is Russian after all. It would be too easy for a man like that to simply kill her. That's just my opinion though. For what its worth."

"I don't think that's what's happening," Harry said slowly.

"Then why can't I discover anything at all? I've even looked into James Coaver and there's nothing there."

"You had a look at James Coaver?" Harry asked amused.

"Was that wrong?" Ruth asked with a small smile.

"No, not wrong," Harry said quietly. "Just very you." The silence spread out between them and neither of them could look away from each other.

"I'm going home," Ruth said in a small voice. Harry didn't say a word. He looked at her and nodded, watching every small movement she made as she left his office.

* * *

><p><em>This will probably be the last chapter because I have no idea of anything to write and I'm off to Paris tomorrow morning.<em>

_(Just a little something that made me do a double take today. I am a member of postcrossing and today I received a postcard from Russia from someone called Elena. Very strange...)_


End file.
